Cute Without The E
by inventory 815 o3
Summary: a very tragic songfic i like it but we R&R plz!


He walked out on stage with the microphone in his hand. She saw blood slowly dripping off his fingers. They started to play.

Your lipstick, his collar... don't bother Angel  
I know exactly what goes on

Standing next to Naruto holding his hand. She knew what was happening. She thought of a few weeks ago. "hey Sakura, I was wondering, if maybe u like... u know wanted to go out with me... sometime... or not if u want." she saw all the hope in his eyes and didn't want to disappoint him. "Yeah I would like that."

When everything you'll get is  
everything that you've wanted, princess   
(well which would you prefer)  
my finger on the trigger, or   
(me face down, down across your floor)  
me face down, down across your floor  
(me face down, down across your floor)  
Well just so long as this thing's loaded

She couldn't take being with him but she was too nice of a person to turn him away. So she secretly was seeing Naruto. At first it worked.

And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinking,  
this all was only wishful thinking  
And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinking,  
this all was only wishful thinking  
let's go...

She knew he would find out eventually. He did. It was dark that night. Really dark. He followed her out one night. He knew how wrong it was but he had to know for sure.

Don't bother trying to explain Angel  
I know exactly what goes on when you're on and  
How about I'm outside of your window  
(how about I'm outside of your window)  
Watching him keep the details covered  
You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker)  
for a sweet talker, yeah

He followed her to his house. He ruined everything for Sasuke. He hopped off the roof when Naruto answered the door. He pulled out a knife and put it up to Naruto's throat.

And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinking,  
this all was only wishful thinking   
(the only thing that I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back)  
And will you tell all your friends  
you've got your gun to my head  
This all was only wishful thinking,  
this all was only wishful thinking

He muttered what sounded like; he's not worth it, punched out Naruto and ran off.

Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
I know you well enough to know you'll never love me  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
I know you well enough to know you'll never love me  
Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens  
A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins  
I will never ask if you don't ever tell me  
I know you well enough to know...

She concentrated on now. He was losing his footing. His finger tips were red. She didn't think anyone one else noticed.

Why can't I feel anything  
from anyone other than you?  
Why can't I feel anything  
from anyone other than you?

She started thinking about what happened after that night. She cried on his shoulder the next day. Confessing and apologizing.

And all of this was all your fault  
and all of this

She told him it was opposite. That she felt bad for Naruto and actually loved Sasuke. He didn't believe it and walked away. She felt so bad. They didn't talk much. And that pretty much led them to right now. He was almost to his knees when he entered the final chorus.

(Nothing's worse)  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
for this simple reason  
I just need to keep you in mind  
as something larger than life  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
and find a way to blame somebody else)  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
for this simple reason  
I just need to keep you in mind  
as something larger than life  
(she'll destroy us all before she's through  
and find a way to blame somebody else)  
I stay wrecked and jealous for this,  
for this simple reason  
I just need to keep you in mind  
as something larger than life!

She felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. He sat down on stage and lit a cigarette. People rushed to him noticing the growing pool of blood. He looked strait in her eyes as he died. Her body was found just outside the building later that night. The guilt had forced to a point of self contempt. She thought it was her fault. And she missed him to much to go on. They were all three buried next to each other. They couldn't go on without each other, a shame to they could've saved us all.


End file.
